Lazarus Theory, Undead Rising
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: the world ended and mankind was facing down extinction.there was only a handful of people left thanks to the walkers.the undead ones who killed them.however there was hope.just in an unlikely place.the alphas. Zombie!Kakashi/fem naru
1. Chapter 1

The world begain to end on August the seventeenth in the year 2014 due to a virus that was introduced to the populace by the U.S government.

The virus itself wasn't meant to harm anyone. It was meant to cure illness and desease yet somehow once introduced to the blood stream, it mutated in many. Killing them then raising them from the dead.

Those dead then attacked, devoured and _infected_ others until there was only a handful of people left.

Within three months, half of the planets population was dead. Others who were infected by the mutation were isolated and studied before they turned. The few scientists left were shocked to find that a majority of the people infected were mostly _male_.

And while the virus seemed dormant in the small children, it functioned abnormally well in young men between the ages of seventeen and twenty nine. The reason for this was unknown.

Just like the reason why a majority of the women still alive, while carriers of the virus, were _not_ infected by it.

Time passed and people armed themselves in any way they could. With guns, chains, pipes, axes, chainsaws and knowledge. After all if they could not understand what was happening and _why_ then they had no hope for a future.

About a year after everyone not infected, women, children, and the few elderly left were relocated to a safe haven- A large building that stood at two hundred and fifty floors above ground level with thick twelve inch solid steel doors and more metal wrapped around the first nine floors of the building to protect it from the walkers, someone observed some peculiar behavior from some of the walkers.

Some started to notice several walkers would attack and devour others, then would drive the rest of the moaning and staggering walkers back- away from the building. Soon after that people also began to notice that the walkers that had driven the others back...seemed to be looking for weakness in the building's structure.

Fearing the inevitable swarm that would wipe them all out, the people inside fo the building ironically dubbed 'The hive', began to look for structure weakness from the inside so that they could do something about it.

They nearly died on the spot when they found one of the walkers standing in the lobbey of the building looking around with an calculating look on it's face that was simply far too _intellegent_ for one who was supposed to be dead. Upon finishing his survey of the interior of the building the walker then looked at the group sent to fix any weakness found, and smiled.

Flashing a set of sharp, wicked looking fangs at them before turning around and slipping through the opening in the wall that they had never noticed was there before.

Over the next few weeks or so (after the super freaky walker incident) people began to notice several walkers carrying bags of fruits, vegetables, meats, canned goods and bread while others pushed a wagon piled high with bottled water, soda's, juices exct while some more appeared carrying clothes of all sizes and fashions.

The walkers laid the items down outside of the door then turned and walked away. Finding this behavior puzzling many people were told not to trust the walkers or their motives.

They weren't people anymore and any intellegence they exhibited was a mere reflection of what they used to be. It would disappear once they had a craving for flesh. However there were others who believed that these particular walkers were different and had no ill will towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay kittens this is my zombie fic.

It's rated M for certain situations even though I will be steering clear of anything concerning sex. So don't expect any lemons- I know, I hate it too! But Kakashi is playing a special role in this and I want to see what happens.

So- sit back, read and enjoy.

I promise you won't ever see another zombie fic like this again.

(********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Mismatched eyes stared unblinking through the thick foliage where a lean muscled body rested back on his haunches as he watched a moaning walker slowly amble it's way past. A cold tongue, pink tinged blue and purple- snaked out to run along his bottom lip as his stomach cramped painfully. The need for fresh meat driving his every move.

He couldn't recall the last time he'd had an arm or leg or even the flesh, blood and organs from a torso to feed upon. He'd been much too concerned of late with the sudden rise in humans dying or being killed by the walkers.

Because it would seem that one plague upon mankind was not enough. Humans still had to contend with cancer, and other things. His eyes narrowed a little bit in anger.

He may no longer be able to call himself human, but he had family in that building he'd heard named the hive- And by god he would not just stand by and let them disappear! But before he tackled that particulare problem he needed to eat something so that he could think clearly.

He waited until it would be too late for the walker to turn around and silently slipped from his hiding place and quickly took the startled undead down.

The corpse tried to push him off, placing it's bruised and broken hands against his broad chest and pushing feebly before he ripped the arms (it never really ceased to amaze him just how easily the walkers limbs came off) from it's body then ripped out it's throat with his fangs.

The taste of it's coagulated blood hitting his tongue was _wonderful_. He moaned in bliss and sucked on the open wound, trying to suck out as much of the blood as he could before he started on the- He lifted his head for a moment or so to sniff at the corpse then shrugged his shoulders.

The corpse itself smelled like it was only a day or so old. Still fresh enough to be consumed.

He finished impersonating a vampire and ripped the head off, feeling that the walker didn't deserve to be alive any more since he was about to devour it's flesh so that he could live. To him it seemed excessive and cruel to feed off of something that was still alive enough to feel _something_ no matter how weak the feeling.

That was why he made sure to dismember the bodies before he ripped them open and ate them. He had just torn open the chest cavity and pulled out the heart to knaw on when he heard someone or something coming up behind him.

He put the heart against his lips and nibbled on it for a second, feeling a little bit _irked_ that he might have to throw it away to fight whoever was behind him when one of his brothers asked tentativaly, "Shi? Have you eaten yet?"

He turned his head to look at his brother, vaguely recalling the other's human name. "What is it Asuma?" He asked in an irritated tone as he took a huge bite out fo the organ in his hand and chewed it as blood ran down his chin and neck.

He'd need a bath after this or he'd smell just like the rot he was eating. Which would be bad considering that some of his more ravenous his brothers would rip him limb from limb to eat him.

Asuma's voice cut in through his thoughts, jolting him back to the present for a moment. "I want to see my wife again."

He hung his head and let the resty of his food slip from his fingers and sighed tiredly. It had been about three months since he and Asuma had both succubed to the virus that they had been infected with and in that time all Asuma did was ask if he could go see his wife again. Kakashi understood the man's feeling, truly he did, but he also knew that Kurinai didn't need the shock of Asuma showing up as he was. Not in her present condition.

It would be bad for their unborn child.

Yet at the same time he hated having to tell his old friend _no_.

It made him sound like he was an uncaring bastard. And he didn't like it. Not one little bit. "Asuma, I know that you miss her- That you're worried. But you can't go to her right now. She wouldn't understand what you are. She would think that you mean to kill her. Is that what you want?" Kakashi demanded in a rougher tone than he had intended but dammit he needed to drive this home for Asuma.

He needed to know that he couldn't _see_ his wife again. Not now. _Not ever_.

Asuma looked at him through stricken pale blue eyes with scarlet rims around the pupils and looked away with a pained look on his face as Kakashi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and slowly got to his feet and walked over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. His unbeating heart aching for his friend as Asuma said in a whispered tone.

"I miss her, Shi. I miss waking up with her beside me- I miss her warmth and her scent. I miss her tas-"

_"Don't. Even. Go. There-"_ Kakashi growled, suddenly losing all sympathy for Asuma's plight as he grabbed the other man by his shirt and picked him up so that his feet dangled just an inch or so from the ground and snarled at him. "Her taste Asuma. You long for her taste. This is the exact reason you cannnot be near her. You don't have the same amount of control as I or Shino, or several others do. If you were allowed near her as you are now, you would eat her alive."

"No, I wou-" Asuma started to deny. He loved his wife! He'd never hurt her!

"Silence!" Kakashi roared, his voice loud enough to catch the attention of several walkers over a hundred feet away. Causing them to slowly, slowly turn around and head back in their direction. Kakashi gave the walkers a warning look and let out a guttural sound that should have make the curious undead slink back the other way. But instead it only seemed to make them more curious.

Kakashi shifted his attention back to Asuma only long enough to tell him that he was a fool for thinking that he would gain permission to kill his own wife and offspring when humans were so few in numbers now.


	3. Chapter 3

Naru sat in her lab, tapping her semi long, oval shaped finger tips on her desk as she stared blankly at the computer screen in front of her. Dammit. _Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!_ Why? Why was nothing coming of these calculations and DNA sequences?

She had the walker blood, the tissue, the skin cells- everything she needed to help her solve the puzzle. Yet after almost a year of trying to figure out a way to save the human race from exstinction she had hit a dead end and was quite literally stuck.

There was something that she was missing. Something big.

So why the hell was she having so much damn trouble finding whatever it was? She wondered with an irritated growl as she shifted in her seat and leaned back as she crossed her long shapely legs causing her mini skirt to ride up dangerously as she let her head fall back and closed her eyes.

God she was tired. But there was no time for rest. She needed to finish her work and come up with something to save what few human's there were left or the species in general was f-u-c-k-e-d, _fucked_.

She opened her eyes and typed something into the computer and waited for the screen to go blank and then turn green or blue with the calculations she would need. Once the screen was blue again she typed in a few things to see if the DNA samples would fit with the mutated strain of walker DNA that she had extracted from the _unusual_ walker kept locked up behind her.

She tinkered with her formulas and calculations, twisted and deconstructed the DNA as many times as she could stand before getting fed up and slammed her hands down on the desk as she got to her feet and turned around to glare at the walker in the reinforced glass cell behind her and gaped in shock when she caught sight of it jacking it's dick before noticing that she was looking at it.

There was a slight awkward pause as it's hand faltered in mid stroke and it abruptly turned it's back on her and fixed itself- Hence her opinion that it was unusual. It acted like it was self aware but when she had X-rayed it's brain it had showed very little activity.

When it was fed, it didn't eat anything that wasn't dead like itself. Most of the time it just sat there and watched her work but on occasion she would catch it looking at her ass or her breasts with an unreadable look on it's face before it would seem to withdraw into itself and continue to just mess around and drive her crazy.

Honestly she didn't get it. It was vexing to say the least.

Which was why she found herself stomping across the room and slapping her palms against the tempered glass of it's cell and asking. "Were you just jacking yourself off?" Wow, she sounded as shocked as she was creeped out.

If these ununsual undead thingys were sexually active- well that was a whole new slew of nightmare worthy material that she didn't really want to think about.

The walker looked at her over his shoulder, his pale eyes a soft blue with milky white rims around the pupil. His dark shoulder length hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, showing off the strange dark blue markings that had appeared on his temple an hour after his death. Right about the same time he'd risen and started looking around in confusion.

He turned around and walked over to where she was standing and lifted his hands and placed them against the glass opposit of her hands and looked down at her. He had to have been at least three or four inches taller than she was, there was no other way he could have looked down at her like he was now if he wasn't and Naru found his sudden interest just a mite unnerving since she had never interacted with him before.

She started to drop her hands and he followed the movement, dropping his own at the same speed. Her eyes widened and she felt a sudden jolt of panic and he smiled, flashing his fangs at her.

His expression amused as she dropped her hands to her sides and just stood there as he dropped his hands too just for a second before slamming them against the glass hard enough to shake the cell before pressing his lower body against the glass and grinding against it.

Naru's eyes got impossibly wider and her mind went blank as he looked her right in the eye and licked his lips. She flushed and turned and ran out of the lab like the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels, missing the sound of masculine, amused laughter coming from somewhere behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

He hadn't exactly liked playing with the woman the way he had but he had his reasons for doing so. The second he was sure that she would be out of the lab for a while he made his way over to his cell door and opened it and couldn't hold back his snicker of amusement.

He knew that he wasn't human anymore. It was probably because he's never been so poked and prodded and studied before in his life. So it only made sense that he would be poked, prodded and such after dying.

Humans were curious things. And the doll that had just run from the room was pretty damn curious herself. Ever since waking up in the cell, the first day of his death, he'd found her standing at the glass like she had earlier. Crying.

She found his untimely death sad. That was kind of her.

But he wondered why that was since he might be able to provide answers that she needed to save the rest of the humans. Maybe she'd even be able to save his three younger brothers.

He made his way out of his cell, cautiously. It just wouldn't do for him to be caught out of his cell when he was supposed to keep playing dumb for the sake of survival. But everyone had their limits, he supposed as he walked over to the woman's computer and cleared it of her calculations and such.

Honestly, how did she become a scientist with all this gibberish in her head showing up in her work? He wondered as he re wrote the calculations from scratch so that they would make more sense then checked some of the samples and sighed and shook his head. God save him from humans- It was no wonder none of the tissue samples were helping the woman any.

It was because a majority of the blood and cells taken had been taken from him immidiately after his death. When he had still technically been human. She would need all new samples or she'd be stuck forever. So after finishing his work on the computer he messed around and found a cotton swab to swab his mouth with a needle to take some blood with and an extra needle to try an experiment of his own.

He'd thought he saw a few petri dishes of human eggs in the fridge across the room.

He'd pick one and see if mixing the sperm his body was still producing would take. The reason for this was simple. If a drug could not be found to save the humans then _breeding_ would simply have to work.

And whether his offspring was only half human or not, he surmised that any offspring of a walker like himself might have natural immunities to the virus killing everyone. Those immunities could be harvested from infants and tweaked to be used on the adults, thus saving everyone from ending.

He swabed his mouth and drew some blood from himself and placed the new samples aside for use and started to get rid of the old samples but stopped himself when he realized that at some point, these might actually be of use. Then picked up the second needle and unzipped his fly and looked down at his dick for a moment and whimpered.

He was pretty sure that he wasn't going to like putting a needle through his shaft to get at his seed but well, progress and all that. He gulped and took his dick in one hand and inserted the needle and couldn't help the yelp that escaped him.

_Oh ow_. It's no wonder things like this were done to the dead. Doing this to someone alive was just sadist and cruel and _inhumane. _He made sure to harvest as much of his sperm as he could then pulled the needle out and, yelping again before letting his head fall forward to bang on the desk as he curled his body a little bit in an effort to relieve some of the pain he was feeling.

Jesus christ it felt like he broke something.

(********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru felt considerably calmer after a drink or two and after debating on whether to go ahead and continue her work for now or get some rest, she decided to go back to the lab and keep working.

She wasn't going to let one super freaky walker get to her! She thought in irritation as she stomped her way back down the hall from the elevator, to her lab and slipped inside.

She didn't notice anything was amiss at first. The cell to the back of the room was mostly shadowed so it was often hard to tell what the walker guy was doing in there. _He's probably finishing himself off from earlier. _She thought in disdain as she walked by the cell and finally noticed that the door was open. She stopped walking in mid step, a look of shocked surprise on her pretty face before it registered that her lab was no longer safe.

The walker had somehow gotten out. "Oh shit." She breathed as she started to back up, her eyes doing a slow sweep of the room in the hopes that she might be able to find him before he found her.

She got about twenty feet from the door with still no walker in sight when a pair of arms closed around her from behind startling a scream out of her as she stomped her foot down on one of the feet next to her own and nearly died on the spot when the person holding her growled. "_Stop. That._ Or I'll bite you."

She squeaked and hiccuped, her heart thudding in her chest, her adrenaline levels through the roof, and she couldn't seem to articulate her thoughts enough to bother thrashing around or struggling as she was half carried half dragged over to the cell that she had kept the walker in and was suddenly pushed inside and had the door slammed closed.

She staggered forward a few steps then turned around and glared at the person that had grabbed her and paled when she saw the walker standing there on the opposit side of the cell wall staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face for a moment before he turned and walked away and called out, "Make yourself at home doll, you'll be in there for a while."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warning- **_

_**Zombie kiss in this chapter!** _

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

_Hiccup._ The walker could talk. How was that even possible? He was dead, and didn't breathe.

_Hiccup. Hiccup. _And what the hell was with her? Standing there with her jaw slack like a total moron- "If you don't close your mouth...I'll put something in it." Her jaw snapped shut with an audible click from her teeth as her mind shrieked. _What did he just say?_ Then quickly switched to, _Ew. _Was that a sexual inuindo?

_Well that was just wrong. _She thought.

"That's better...thanks." The walker said as he continued to type on her computer. Just what the hell was he doing anyways? Typing out a frigging novel? Naru thought huffily as her mind suddenly kicked back into gear again.

And she found herself walking over to the glass wall of the cell and watching the undead thingy working on _her_ computer doing god knew what to _currupt_ her data- She went totally still for a moment as that particular thought finally crossed her mind and let out a low sounding feral growl and yelled in her meanest most authoritive tone.

"Hey! Get off of my computer!"

The walker paused his typing and turned around in her chair- Ew a dead person was sitting in her chair! _Get a grip it's not as important as the data_- She chidded herself before mentally adding. _We'll just have to burn the chair and it's undead germs later. _

The walker studied her for a moment with his unblinking eyes then said childishly. "Make me."

Naru's temper rose and she slammed her palms against the glass and bared her teeth at him and was more than a little stratled-freaked-_scared _when the walker stood up and was across the room in the blink of an eye, an excited look on his face as he plastered himself against the glass in a way that was purely predatory. His eyes locking with hers for a second before his glance slid over to the door of the cell.

"Oh no." Naru breathed, a horrified look on her face as he moved away from the glass just a bit and made his way to the door, trailing his fingertips along the glass as he went.

Naru lunged for the door-she didn't know why she bothered, if the blasted thing was intellegent enough to speak and type and open doors then he was certainly intellegent enough to get back into the cell whether she wanted him too or not. She hit the door with her shoulder just as he started to push it open and closed it on his foot.

There was a cracking sound, Naru flinched knowing exactly what that sound was and tried even harder to close the door when he put his shoulder against it and gave a not so gentle push- forcing the door open and knocking her down at the same time.

She hit the floor on her side and curled her body slightly upon impact in an effort to protect herself. It didn't matter if it was a milisecond too late or that the walker was suddenly kneeling next to her, gathering her up in his arms like one would a child. Everything from before forgotten as he carried her out of the cell and over to her desk where he sat down and settled her in his lap.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" His voice cut through her hysterical thoughts of dying too young, not fulfilling her purpose, and how much it was going to suck to be eaten alive- startling her yet again.

It was weird but for a walker this guy was pretty strange. After all, shouldn't he be eating her or something by now? Did he maybe not get the memo that walkers _ate_ humans? Or was he just toying with her? She was afraid of the answer but knew that as long as he had his hands on her it was inevitable. If he tried anything...well she'd scream bloody murder and alert the others in the building, giving them enough time to run like hell.

Which wouldn't help her any since she'd be either dead or in her death throes but at least her screaming and alerting the others would mean that she wouldn't have died in vain. She felt his cold fingers slip under her shirt to trail along her ribs, subtly probing for broken bones or bruises since she was too terrified to answer him outright.

She shivered and buried her face against his shoulder and waited for him to do whatever he was going to do and get it over with when he sighed and pulled his hand from under her shirt and settled it against her side and said. "Well it doesn't feel like anything is broken. So I guess everything is fine."

_Everything is fine-_ Naru's mind shrieked in outrage. How could anyone with half a brain call her current situation _fine_? This wasn't fine? In fact if he didn't kill her soon then she just might suffer a phsychotic break! "W-What are y-you g-g-going to d-d-do t-t-to m-me?" She finally mannaged to stutter out after several minutes or so.

The walker made a humming sound and looked down at her. "That's a good question. What am I going to do with you? Well I suppose that I could eat you. But that's really not such a good idea since you seem so skinny...there's hardly any meat on you at all. I know what I would like to do to you- but I can't do any of it without permission. A shame really since it could be considered an experiment to see if our two peoples are compatible..."

Naru pushed away from him a little bit and gaped at him again. There it went again! Making bizarre little inuindo's.

Was that normal for such unique walkers? Because if the others camped out on the hive's doorstep were like this one then it was little wonder they hadn't attacked them yet. They had more dubious things in mind.

_The horrible evil monster- _The walker rolled his eyes and without warning slipped a hand around her nape and pulled her up a little bit and pressed his mouth against hers. Effetively putting her mouth to use like he'd threatened too earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Warning!_**

**_Zombie pervertedness!_**

****(******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The walker sat at the computer desk watching the woman in amusement as she carried on like a banshee as she paced back and forth in the cell like a caged tiger. Yelling and screaming and banging things around as she shrieked at him. "UHH! I can't believe you did that! How could you- a dead man- stick his tongue down my- A living woman's, throat? It's gross! It's disgusting-"

"Careful with what you say darlin. I might take exception and do something much worse." He said in a lazy tone as his eyes wander down her lushly curved figure. Jesus, she was right. There was something horribly wrong with him.

He was having more sexual stirrings and desires than he had as a living man! _This is pathetic_._ I have work to do so I need to focus on something other than emptying my balls into the nearest warm body. _Although that was certainly an intresting idea. He'd bet she'd fit him like a glove. Her body would be warm and moist and- _Whoa there buddy. Get your mind out of the gutter before you get yourself into trouble. _

She stopped her pacing, apparently hearing what he'd said and walked over to the glass wall and smacked it. _Hard. _"It was horrible! You're horrible!"

"Your only saying that because your scared. Once you get to know me a bit, you'll come to understand that pervy tendencies aside- I'm not such a bad guy." He said in a coaxing tone, hoping that she would relax some. It didn't work.

But damn did she have to act like he'd just fucked her, knocked her up and refused to pay child support? Because he wasn't that sort of undead fella. _I think I'm starting to get offended. _She bared her teeth and growled at him and he chuckled as she started her pacing again. "Has anyone ever told you that you're pretty when your pissed?"

"Flattery will get you nothing jerk."

"Oh? Lets see about that. You have nice tits-"

"And I'd like to keep them if you don't mind. Exactly _where_ they are and without _any_ marks on them." She growled at him before flopping down on his bed and crossing her ankles and glaring at him.

He snorted and covered his mouth with his hand and laughed for a second before dropping his hand away and giving her a mock salute and saying, "_Well_, yes ma'am." He turned away from her when the computer made a beeping sound and glanced at the screen as she fell silent behind him and tried to see what had just popped up on her computer.

He looked the screen over and leaned back as he let out a low whistle. _Holy mother of god-_ This couldn't be right. He thought as he looked over the formulas and other things again. He checked his work nine times, taking up more than a few hours before he sat back in his seat and sighed and mused, _Oh she isn't going to like hearing this. _And he supposed that he couldn't blame her.

She was only human after all where as the virus that had killed him had mutated him into a subspecies that no one had ever seen or heard of before. "Hey honey-"

She threw something at the glass wall of the cell and snarled, "I'm not your honey!"

"No, no I suppose not-" He said in a slightly bewildered tone before continuing. "I think I've found the answer to saving humanity."

"What!" He heard her jump to her feet and run across the short distance to the wall of the cell and all but smack herself into it. Causing him to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose as he turned around to see if she was okay. She was on her feet again and was pretending that she hadn't run into the cell wall. And that was fine with him since she didn't seem to be hurt but he just couldn't seem to figure out how someone so intellegent could be so- well, dumb.

He printed out his findings and got up and gathered the papers and walked over to the cell and opened it, noting with some admiration that she didn't back away from him in fear this time. "Here look it over and see for yourself." He said as he held the papers out to her. She didn't hesitate to snatch them from him and start looking them over.

Thirteen times. Her expression going from excited to disbelief.

She kept thinking to herself that what he had found was wrong. It was all wrong. It had to be. Yet everything was correct, every equation neatly in place. What she held in her hands was the key to the future of the human race.

And it was..._horrible_.

According to the data in her hands the only hope for human kinds survival was to _breed_ the virus killing the males, out. And to do that they would have to either turn to an age old and disgusting taboo. Or find a way to milk the undead males of their sperm and artificially impregnant some women. She felt her gag reflex working a little bit and started to sway and felt the walker come up behind her and grab her a moment before everything went pitch black.


	7. Chapter 7

The walker sighed softly in irritation as he gathered up the woman's limp body in his arms and carried her to his bed and laid her down on it. _Poor thing_. He thought as he went and found a light blanket to cover her up with. Her work was so stressful. The endless hours of work without food or sleep with so many people relying on her for answers and to keep hope alive.

He'd have gone crazy long before now.

But at least now she had an answer. All she had to do was fill in the blanks and calculate the odds of survival since the meothod of breeding the virus out of the living using the seed of some of the dead males, carried more than it's fair share of risks.

After all if it was successful and a woman wound up pregnant the odds of her child taking after it's undead father were very high. And if that happened then the child would have to be removed from the womb as early as three months into the pregnancy._ Before_ it tried to eat it's way out of it's mother's body.

Then there was the other dangers- some of them preventable. Some of them not preventable.

Some of these dangers were a high risk of being infected and turned into the undead. Bacterial infections of any scratches and bite marks that a woman may get, then there was other infections that could turn septic. Starting in a living woman's lower body the bacteria would then travel through the blood. Eating away at healthy tissues and blood cells until it hit the brain, lungs and heart killing whoever decided to take the risk of bearing one of an undead male's seed.

_She'll need to physically test the theory to see if it will work. Perhaps through artifical insemination since it would be easier. _Her chances of survival would be tripled and with the few doctors that were living in the building with everyone else, she would have a way to get the baby out if it showed any signs of starting to eat through her body.

As long as no one dicked around, the damage to her insides could be repared and she might be able to avoid infection if the wounds were flushed with a small amount of acidic fluid to eat away the dying tissues.

He glanced back at the woman and felt a twinge of pity for her. He did _not_ envy her her job. But he could try to make things easier on her when no one was paying attention. Since the theory needed to be tested- and he couldn't think of a better person to test it out on- then she'd just have to serve as his guenia pig for the time being.

At least this way if anything happened, he might be of assistance to her.

Though he hated doing this without her knowledge. He didn't see any way around it. He walked out of the cell and over to the freezer where he'd found some frozen, unfertalized eggs and grabbed three then located the sperm sample he'd taken from himself earlier and thawed out the eggs so that he could fertalize them.

He'd place one inside of the woman's body after he found some fertility drugs and pump them into her while she was unconscious then impregnate her and sit back and see what happens. He knew that she wouldn't be happy with him.

In fact he was pretty sure that she just might _kill_ him in a permanent way once she found out what he'd done.

But at least he would have a month to learn what he needed to know so that he could help her plan the next move. Who knew, maybe they would get lucky and he'd wind up with a son or daughter before his time ran out. His readied the stuff he'd need to impregnant the woman lying in the cell and felt his lips curve up in a sad smile.

A son or daughter... Now wouldn't that be something? _A small life to help carry on my name once I'm truely gone. That would be amazing. _He thought as he stopped next to the bed and readied one of the needles. It was a good thing he knew enough about the human anatomy to pull this off or the woman would be in some real trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

One month later-

Naru had assumed that everything with the walker had been a dream since she'd woken up in her chair with her research papers scattered everywhere around her desk and a blanket pulled up around her shoulders. She shifted slightly and hissed as her stomach and the inner elbow of her right arm had both burned and looked towards the cell expecting to see the walker gone or messing with something, and had found him stretched out on his bed.

The cell door closed. With no indication that anything at all had happened.

She'd been stupid to shrug off the walker and what had happened, thinking them a mere trick of her over worked mind. Until...

A few weeks later she started feeling sick and found herself throwing up at random times, usually when she had something to eat in her hands. The walker, whom had been strangely quiet and unanimated until this point began to take an unnerving amount of interest in her everyday activities while she worked in the lab.

She'd walked in one morning after getting sick, grabbed the garbage can and dragged it over to her desk and had sat down and massaged her temples for the longest time before deciding to call it an early day. Figuring that she was merely coming down with the flu or something and had gotten up to go back to her private living quarters to rest when she'd been hit by a wicked case of vertigo and collapsed.

When she had woken up again, the cell door was wide open and the walker had her wrapped in a blanket, her body settled in his lap. One cool hand laid against her forehead before shifting through her hair. "How are you feeling?" He asked curiously, concern coloring his tone.

She groaned and weakly smacked at his hand. "Not this dream again." She muttered tiredly while making a mental note to get more sleep from now on. Wonderful. Her work was finally driving her insane.

The walker got a peculiar look on his face and then gave her an amused smile. "So... you've had this dream often?"

"No."

"Well that is a pity. I bet you have interesting dreams. Now answer my question. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I need to hurl." She said as she tried to push away from him so that she could get closer to the garbage can but he refused to let her budge and merely forced her to lean against him again and gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sit still and close your eyes and try not to think about anything." He said gently. She tilted her head back a little bit and looked at him for a second then closed her eyes and sighed as she let herself drift off. She no longer cared if this was a weird dream or not, she was just so damn tired.

He waited until her breathing pattern changed and got a slightly pained look on his face. His time was almost up and he couldn't very well leave her with the humans. As soon as something happened (if it happened) the humans would automatically assume the worst and try to kill her and the baby. If it survived to begin with that is.

He needed to get her away from here. Hide her among his own kind maybe?

At least he knew that if they had her, they would take care of her. Where as the humans- God why hadn't it occurred to him before now what they would do to her and the baby? He wasn't stupid. He should have thought of this before acting a month ago but... But his mind was slipping at an alarming rate. His hunger for flesh increasing.

And it wouldn't be much longer before he escaped his cell and attacked her in an effort to appease his hunger since the humans keeping him thought that he only ate _living_ flesh and hadn't been feeding him. However if he could escape and take her with him, he could gorge himself and see if feeding on his fellow undead would do anything to ease his hunger and reverse some of the effects of his degeneration and buy him more time.

He could be around for his kid's birth. Or whatever.

But escaping from the building would be tricky since there were alarms, video cameras, and armed guards all over the building. Still, he'd never been one to back down from a challenge.

(******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Pale, slender fingers slipped through the vent and carefully moved the metal aside as mismatched eyes studied the lobby of the building that they were sneaking into. Asuma's health was degenerating at a dangerous pace since he'd stopped eating a month ago in an effort to slowly but surely drive Kakashi insane. He knew that hsi friend missed his wife, but he couldn't allow him to _see_ her.

It just wasn't safe.

But he'd finally caved upon seeing how bad off Asuma was several days ago when he'd gone to see him and had seen the man sitting in the corner of his make shift home, his cheeks and eyes sunken in, his body had lost nearly all of the muscle and girth he'd possessed before. His eyes had taken on a milky hue and though Asuma could still see, move and speak- He was on his last legs and slipping fast.

Which was why Kakashi had decided that he'd give in and let his friend see his wife one last time before he truely died. But he wasn't going to be stupid about it. He was bringing three other Alphas with him to keep Asuma under control if the worst should happen.

"Everyone remember the plan?"

"Get in. Get out. Don't get shot." Someone said in a smart assed way that had Kakashi slowly turning aorund to glare at the lot of them. Why did he always get stuck with the morons that would inevitably be used for target practice?

"Don't make this sound like a joke or a game, you brat. This is life and death. The literal, _your-not-coming-back-kind_. Anyone who deviates from the plan will be studied, tortured, and killed slowly." Kakashi hissed in an angry tone. Someone raised their hand to indicate that they had a question and Kakashi reached out and grasped the guy's wrist and snapped it in half.

One could hear a pin drop after that, everyone was so quiet. Kakashi smiled and said in a mock pleasant tone. "Okay kiddies, lets go."


	9. Chapter 9

The first step in escaping from the building was securing a safe route out.

After all, he couldn't afford to let the woman get shot up in her present condition. That would ruin everything. He set the woman on his bed like last time, after wrapping her in a blanket or two then set the waste basket that she'd puked in earlier next to the bed after cleaning it out so that the smell of her bile wouldn't trigger a violent reaction from her and then left her to sleep.

He sat back down at her computer and shut all of the windows on her research then opened up a file with a three dimensional layout of the building while opening another few windows to locate the armed guards.

He just managed to locate the breathers when he noticed something odd on one of the screens and brought it up so that he could see it better and felt his jaw drop as he leaned forward in the seat a little bit and_ gaped_ in shock. Holy shit! Was that a group of walkers like himself he was seeing?

He pulled up the images as the small gaggle moved from one place to another and blinked when he saw the silver haired one hold up a hand and use a military signal to tell the others to stop as he peeked around the corner.

He checked their location and blinked upon realising that they were just a floor below the one he and his pregnant companion were on. He switched back over to layout and found a vent shaft that he could use to reach them, but he couldn't risk taking the woman down just yet. First he wanted to speak with them and see if they would be willing to help him.

He moved away from the computer and quickly crossed the lab to the vent in question and pulled the metal from the vent. It gave with a semi loud _kressssh_ as the metal was bent around his fingers. The loud sound had him freezing up and anxiously looking around the lab as if he expected the entirety of the armed forces to come barreling through the door and shoot him dead.

He sat there for a second or so, straining to hear before determining that he wasn't in _total_ imminent danger and quickly set the metal aside and quietly eased himself into the vent, trying to see if he would have to crawl a ways or if it was a straight drop.

It was a straight drop, he found out when he tried to set his hands on a ledge or something and wound up falling head first down the thirty foot metal tunnel.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi and his men had just reached Kurinai's room and were about to go in when they heard a loud banging in the vents overhead. Kakashi and the other Alpha's looked up, all of them frowning. Even Asuma who's mental state had slipped considerably was staring at the vent over their heads with a 'What the fuck' look on his face.

What happened next happened so quickly that Kakashi nearly ripped his hair out in frustration and screamed as a body came through the opening and landed on one of his younger men, knocking him to the floor as Kakashi quickly turned his head and looked towards the other end of the hallway in alarm. Jesus Christ! At this point it would be a damned miracle if he and his men got out of the building alive!

All that noise from a second ago was bound to have drawn some attention from _someone_. Sure enough Kakashi heard the distinct footfalls of one of the building's security people and quickly picked Kurinai's lock and shoved three guys (one of whom was Asuma) into the room.

Then knelt down and grabbed the guy pinned under the body and the body itself and quickly dragged them both down the hall and around the corner to avoid being seen.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The second the door was closed behind them Asuma silently started to move around the quiet, humble living quarters that he and his pretty young wife had shared before he'd died. He glanced at the old photos of the two of them together, scattered about the room and felt a great deal of trepidation. He wasn't so sure that he should be here.

Kurinai should be about four months pregnant by now. And while he didn't know much about babies or pregnancy, he knew that the shock of his wife seeing him again might cause her to lose their child. Which meant that he could only look at her while she lay sleeping in their room.

_Touching_ and _talking_ were out.

He slowly made his way to the bedroom, uncertain about what he might see. After all she may have moved on by now, but if so he would have seen evidence of another man's presence in their once home...wouldn't he?

He pushed the bedroom door open and slipped inside, glancing over his shoulder for any signs of the other two who were a few feet behind him looking around curiously. _Perfect._ He could slip into the bedroom, lock the door and spend some time with his sleeping wife-just watching her for a little bit.


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi managed to pick a lock to a room that was like a storage closet and dragged the two inside and quietly shut the door as the body that had fallen on his companion started to stir and move around. Oh, so it was still alive. Kakashi thought as he anxiously glanced towards the door as he heard the footfalls from before, pass them by.

He held his breath for a moment then sighed and looked back as the body moved a little bit more while the guy under him remained completely still.

It looked like a male from the back. Though he did have some semi long hair that gave him a somewhat feminine look. But what caught Kakashi's attention the most was his smell. The odd combination of slight decay and pine needles. Kakashi narrowed his eyes a little bit at the male's back as he stirred a little more and had to bite back a threatening growl.

This male was an Alpha like him and his men. And while that wasn't what bothered him, he was curious to know what the hell he was doing inside of the building with the survivors. Especially since his covert operation had just been shot to shit by the male.

"Ow. Ow. _Ow_..." The guy laying on top of his companion said as he pushed himself upright and looked around the closet before noticing Kakashi. The silver haired Alpha gave him a sinister looking smile, showing his fangs a bit.

"Hey." The unknown Alpha got a funny look on his face and lifted a hand to sort of wave at him. Looking unsure about what he should be doing.

"Uh...hi." The Alpha said awkwardly, yet politely. Hn, so this one had manners. That was odd considering that they rarely had any use for manners now.

"What's a guy like you doing in here?" Kakashi asked curiously as he drew his long legs to his chest and rested his chin on one of his knees.

"I-I was c-c-captured by the h-humans for experimentation." The male stuttered out looking more than a little bit nervous. Kakashi supposed that he'd be pretty damned nervous too if he was dying and was in the presence of another flesh eater that possibly hadn't eaten in several days or weeks.

Kakashi frowned at his words and shifted so that he was on his hands and knees, his face a mere few inches from the unknown Alpha's face, and sniffed. "You _do_ smell like humans. You also smell underfed-" Kakashi said before sitting back on his heels and asking, "What sort of experiments have they done with you?"

"Nothing terribly damaging. For the most part they observe my behavior and how it differs from other walkers. Although one of them did take some blood and flesh as samples to use in figuring out how to save the human species by making them immune to the effects of the virus. Perhaps even reverse some of the effects of the virus and make us more like what we used to be."

"And hows that going for them?"

"Uh... Well one was an epic failure. Several people were killed. And as for the other. Well, it is- I mean-"

"Look kid I haven't got all damned night to listen to you stutter. If you have something to say then _spit it out_."

The unknown Alpha made a choking sound and then blurted something out. Kakashi didn't quite catch what the guy said but it sounded suspicously like something along the lines of breeding. So he reared back one booted foot, and kicked the guy in the face and knocked him back into the door. No longer caring if they were caught or not his mind was already going over the horrors and complications that would come from breeding with the living. And he didn't like the images his mind conjured up.

_Not one little bit._

The guy toppled over and hit the thick wood door with a thud as the silver haired Alpha snarled at him. "Motherfucker-"

"You son of a bitch what the hell is you're problem?" The other male snarled back at him as he rubbed the back of his head where he'd hit the door.

"What the hell is my problem? What about yours?" Kakashi snapped as he kicked the guy again, this time in the chest. Causing the guy the grunt and grab his booted foot, hsi fingers wrapping around his ankle to keep him from doing it again as Kakashi said in a slightly hysterical tone of voice. "What the fuck are you doing getting caught in the first place! Don't you know that humans _shoot_ guys like us? And if they don't shoot you, they _dissect_ you!"

"Hey! A majority of the humans here are women! And they aren't that bad! It's what's left of the men that you have to be wary of."

"Shut up moron! Do you have any idea what you've done?" Kakashi growled.

"Single handedly stepped up and saved the human race as a whole." The Alpha holding his ankle deadpanned as he shot him a furious look and bit back the urge to snap at him again. He was wrong. Horribly wrong. He hadn't saved anyone.

He had just single handedly condemned the rest of the human race to death in one of the most painful ways imaginable. And the part that bothered Kakashi the most and made him want to rip out the guy's throat; was the fact that either he was unaware of what he had done. Or he simply didn't care.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Warning-_**

**_Some zombie naughtiness!_**

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************)

But Kakashi cared- he still had friends among the living that he wanted to protect. To him, they were all that mattered in his current situation. Which was why he put the weaker Alpha in a headlock and threatened to _rip_ his face off if he didn't tell him everything. Scared and sputtering inbetween struggles, the lesser Alpha told him about what he had found.

Every bit of research and how breeding with the humans could save them as long as they bred with Alpha's like them. Which made Kakashi long to point out that there was no way a living being would breed with them. They were dead, cold- They had disgusting and _distasteful_ appetites.

The living hunted them. Feared them. Hated them in many cases.

Yet the moment that the weaker Alpha mentioned the young woman that he had already impregnanted Kakashi felt his dead heart skip a beat. _Jesus, no-_ He thought in horror as he let the weaker Alpha slip from his numb grasp before saying, "Show me the lab."

He would have to destroy the research and take the woman and find the others and leave. He wasn't a hundred percent sure that the woman would survive her pregnancy or even going into labor with an Alpha's spawn in her body. But he could at least take care of her until it was time to put her out of her misery.

He and his people could even create a medical facility to see to her medical needs since many of them had once been scientists and doctors. They would monitor her health, the development of the infant- and if anything went wrong and there was a chance, even the smallest of chances that the woman could be saved- they would abort the child and watch the woman for any signs of infection.

Getting up, Kakashi pulled the other male to his feet and pressed his ear against the door of the closet. Listening for any sounds of footsteps. They would have to move quickly to get to the lab without getting all shot up.

Cause even if they were dead, those bullets hurt like a bitch.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Asuma sat on the edge of the bed where his wife lay, his eyes roaming over the changes in her appearance. Starting with her face, then drifting lower to her milk filled breasts- He licked his lips, feeling a sudden hunger pang- his eyes then drifted lower to her round stomach. He'd never seen anything so beautiful. So desirable.

So-so..._edible. _

Leaning over his wife he ran a cold fingertip along the curve of her cheek, then lower. Along the slender, tender skin of her throat and ran his tongue along his teeth. His hunger mounting to dangerous levels as he pulled back the covers a bit and leaned his head down to run his tongue along Kurenai's throat. Tasting her.

God she still tasted like she used too.

He scraped his teeth along her collarbone making the sleeping woman shiver as goosebumps raised on her skin. _So good. _Asuma's mind chanted. _Kurenai, tastes so good. _The chant beat at his skull, filling it with no other thought beyond the hunger. Biting down slightly, Kurenai jerked but didn't wake as he lifted his mouth just enough to kiss his way down to her breast, causing her to moan in her sleep as a frown marred her features.

Licking at one of her breasts through her nightgown, Asuma's breathing hitched a bit.

Holding himself back so that they could both enjoy this was both painful and pleasant. Licking, sucking and flicking the peak of Kurenai's breast, he reached under the covers to cup her through her panties.

_Just a bit more-_ He told himself. Just a bit more and then he could feed.

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi stared at the labratory doors like they were some sort of gate to the Twilight Zone or something. He could smell the sterile environment inside and it made his skin crawl knowing that more than one of his kind had passed through these doors and perished.

"I don't wan't to do this." He muttered more to himself than the other male, whom just looked at him like he was mad. Making him want to kick him in the face again. Maybe after another few boots to the other's head, he'd feel better. One never knew unless they tried right?

He cast the other male a predatory look, an sadistic smile curving his bluish tinted lips as the other took several immediate steps back and got a slightly nervous look on his face before saying awkwardly, "After you."

"Pussy." Kakashi said as he reached out and pushed the door open and stepped inside. Not the least bit worried that the other might try jumping him. Due to his underfed state he was fairly weak which made him easy prey to an Alpha at the top of his game.

The second Kakashi was inside the lab, he could smell the woman. Having only vague memories of what women smelled like before he died, he could detect the strong scent of pheromones and flowers. Tipping his head back, he inhaled deeply and felt his body shift and start moving almost automatically to the glass cell in the back of the room.

There on the bed, he could make out a young woman with ivory skin and long blonde hair that was pulled back away from her face in a thick braid. She was wearing a loosely fitting sky blue T-shirt with a V neck and a pair of kaki pants.

She was pretty. But then Kakashi doubted that the other male would have picked someone who wasn't at least physically appealing if he wanted his offspring to look even remotely human.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait, got a little burnt out but refuse to stop working on things completely. As it is I have a Sailor Moon story in the works. A Magi story with Sinbad/OC, Ja'far/OC, And Masrur/OC in the works. **

**And a new Naruto story with a Lee/Naru pairing.**

**By the way, quick warning about this chap- someone gets the birds and the bees and the zombies talk.**

**Have fun.**

**(***********************************************************************************************************************)**

Standing there for what must have been more than several minutes, Kakashi observed the rise and fall of her breasts as his mind flickered to the- the _thing- _He thought in disgust, that the other Alpha had placed inside of her and imagined her body changing over the next year.

The swelling of her stomach and breasts as her body prepared to give birth to the little monster she had been impregnated with- against her will...

His stomach roiled as if he were about to vomit. And he might have if that had not been impossible for one such as him.

Finally after shaking off the feeling, he walked his way around the glass cell to where the door was and gently, silently, pushed it open so that he could slip in and was unprepared for what happened next.

Kakashi had known from the beginning that Alpha's had...superhuman senses, among other things... But the second he stepped into the cell with the unconscious woman it was like stepping off a cliff and free falling right into a volcano. He felt dizzy at first, then a chill ran right down his spine a mere second before his brain caught up with what was happening to him, and his cock began to get rock hard- he almost snarled in disbelief.

This- This just wouldn't do, he couldn't be responding to human pheromones and getting raging hard on's and whatnot if he was going to take the woman with him and hopefully save her life.

"How long did you say she's been pregnant?" Kakashi asked the other male almost warily as he stopped several feet from the bed, his eyes never leaving the slight figure curled up there. He felt that if he took his eyes off of her one of them was going to have their bones jumped. And not necessarily in the good way.

"Not long," Came the other's reply as he came ambling into the cell to stand next to him.

"How can you stand being around her with the mating heat she's throwing off?" Kakashi asked in a semi growling tone, suddenly not liking the fact that another of his kind was in the cell with him and the woman- even if he was the dumbass who had impregnated her.

The other looked at him funny and scratched his cheek. "Sorry. Mating heat?" Kakashi almost face palmed as he muttered darkly.

"This is why I've been trying to get everyone behind educating the Alpha's that have just turned. It's because without knowledge- you're all loose canons and simpletons! Sit down and I'll explain-" Kakashi said as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Okay, everyone with half a brain knows that all living things go through a sort of...mating season. Animals. Plants. Humans are no different. Both male and female. The main differences are that females have a longer...er- season than males. Even newly reanimated females have a season- though that isn't something we should go into cause it's gross."

"But humans are different. They draw us in, like bees to honey. Our most primal urges take over and then one of two things happen. 1) We wind up losing control and attacking them- and though humans can survive an attack from us depending on their wounds- they usually wind up infected. Or 2) They wind up dead for trying to escape us."

"Okay-" The Alpha said with a confused look on his face.

"Idiot!" Kakashi snarled as he planted his foot in the other male's face again. "Our kind are heavily affected by a human's mating heat!"

"Ya know you could have just said that instead of kicking me in the friggin face!" The other male snapped as he slapped at Kakashi's foot, easily knocking it away though Kakashi was far stronger than him physically.

"But I like kicking you. And you never answered my question on how you can stand to be so close to a female throwing off mating heat."

"Oh. I just don't pay any attention to it." Kakashi's jaw dropped open in what could only be awe as it occurred to him that stupidity just might be this male's best friend.


End file.
